idontknow
by musiclover1995
Summary: carly and freddie finalyy get together but when freddie gets a scholarship to oxford will he go will he stay and most of all will it tear carly and freddie apart OOC ms benson sam rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Ok heres my next story ppl voted so look its still open tell me if you want me to write the others as well.

It was a normal Saturday evening the icarly rehersals were finished sam went to get ham again and Freddie and carly were making out on the thats right they finally got together.

Flashback.

It was another boring school day and carly and sam were at the lockers talking.

"hey sam did you hear shane is single again are you gonna ask him out?" asked carly.

"hmmmmm na hes not gonna go out with a girl that gave him a swirlie last year cause he wouldn't let me cut in front of the lunch line...are you" said sam wiggling her eyebrows.

"sam look you should know i-i-i-i-" stuttered carly.

"come on carly it cant be that bad" said sam.

"im going to ask Freddie out i –i-i-i fell in love with him...look before you get mad you should know he eh well had to clean his shirt he spilt juice on it and well it stuck to his abs and thats when i relaised i love him" said carly.

"eh carly why would i be mad...id be mad if it was gibby...and any way its written all over your face when you see him so when you gonna tell him?" asked sam.

"tell who what?" asked Freddie from behind.

"oh eh hi Freddie i-i-its nothing really" stuttered carly.

"oh i see whats going on" said Freddie.

Carly gulped you do?

"yeah its real simple just go on and do it " said Freddie.

Thats all carly needed to hear she crashed her lips on freddies.

Freddie went numb he didn't know what was going on and people were looking he gently pushed off carly.

"carly what was that about" asked Freddie dumb struck.

"huh b-b-b-ut you said it was simple and to do it" stuttered carly.

"oh look carrly i thought you were asking shane out and was trying to spare my feelings...what was the kiss for" said Freddie.

"i was going to ask you out not shane" said carly not looking in his eyes"said carly just above a whisper.

"really " said Freddie a smile forming.

Carly nodded so Freddie cupped her face and kissed her while carly kissed back when they broke carly whispered i love you.

"heh love you too" said Freddie.

End flashback

So here they were carly was on freddies lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and freddies arms holding her at her waist closely.

They broke apart for air.

Carly rested her head on Freddies shoulder while Freddie gently stroked her hair.

They were having a peaceful moment until ...sam came back.

"yo whats up lovebirds" said sam.

"sigh nothing" said Freddie while snuggled as far as she could to Freddie with her head in the crook of his neck.

Freddie looked down and smiled and kissed her hair gently.

"look can ye please not be so mushy" said sam but got no response.

"ughhhhhhh ok ok so wanna watch a movie" asked sam getting pissed.

"uh ok what one" asked Freddie.

"i have paranormal acivity though i think its to scary" said carly.

"itll be ok ill hold at the scary parts ok"Freddie whispered into her ear.

"promise"

"i promise"

They were watching the movie sam was clutching a pillow while carly was cluchting onto Freddie her head in the crook of his neck Freddie didn't think it was scary so he just stroked carlys hair and kept telling her she was alright.

ARTER THE MOVIE

Freddie and sam left carlys apartment sam went her way while Freddie went his when he went inhis mother was beaming.

"Freddie i have great news your going to oxford you got a scholarship" said .

"huh really" said Freddie

"yes" she gave him the letter.

After Freddie read it he wondered whats gonna happen to me and carly? Will she be happy for me? Or will this tear us apart...

Oookkkk end of chapter like i said b4 poll still open if ya want me ta write the others tell me.

REVIEW!111


	2. Chapter 2

Ok listen im not getting many reviews so mightn't do this story at all so i have chapter 2 but if you want me to keep going say soo cause ir i don't get at least 3 reviews im gonna quit the story.

CHAPTER 2

LAST TIME ON I DONT KNOW...

"i have paranormal acivity though i think its to scary" said carly.

"itll be ok ill hold at the scary parts ok" Freddie whispered into her ear.

"promise"

"i promise"

They were watching the movie sam was clutching a pillow while carly was cluchting onto Freddie her head in the crook of his neck Freddie didn't think it was scary so he just stroked carlys hair and kept telling her she was alright.

ARTER THE MOVIE

Freddie and sam left carlys apartment sam went her way while Freddie went his when he went in his mother was beaming.

"Freddie i have great news your going to oxford you got a scholarship" said .

"huh really" said Freddie

"yes" she gave him the letter.

After Freddie read it he wondered whats gonna happen to me and carly? Will she be happy for me? Or will this tear us apart...

THE NEXT DAY

It was Saturday Freddie was reading the letter over and over to make it was right.

Dear fredward benson

We ar delighted to inform you that you have won the scholarship to attend oxford high school on the claims of your av skills and school grades and university though a standard we must interview you at your home we look forward to hear from you

Mr o carroll

principal

I cant believe i got in i guess my mom was right i am worth something he thought.

You see Freddie didn't tell anyone but he was suffering from low self esteem a result of sams constant bullying he took the words to heart and believed they were the reasons carly would never like him and carly got together way before Freddie went to conseluing to get help...his mother read his journal and found out about everything so she forced him to the consuller he made some progress but with sams bullying it went pretty slow so when ms benson heard oxford were offering a scholarship she signed Freddie up though Freddie didn't know in case he didn't get in but ms benson cracked and told that was 2 months ago so Freddie didn't think it mattered any more since him and carly were going out for 1 month his self esteem soared though the consuler says that should keep a close eye on him which she did.

Freddies thoughts went back to carly

How do i tell her? Will she be happy?will she hate me? Will she still want to be with me? Thought fredddie.

I guess i should tell her now said Freddie.

He walked over to the shays apartment and just walked in.

"cary you here" he yelled.

"Freddie!" said carly coming down the stairs and kissed him on the lips.

"listen carly we need to talk" said Freddie.

"oh no are you dumping me" said carly worried.

"what no no its just i-i-i-i-i got a scholarship to oxford high school and uni" said Freddie.

"s-s-s-so your just leaving m-m-me" said carly tears forming in her eyes.

"no...yes..no look o don't know i have to have an interview yet so i mightnt even be leaving" said Freddie.

"b-b-b-but what i-i-i-if you g-g-g-go" said carly starting to cry.

"i-i-i-i don't know" said Freddie.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN APPLY FOR THE SCHOLARSHIP I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME" said carly crying like mad.

Freddie put his arms around her trying to soothe her.

"carly listen its time i told you the truth" said Freddie.

Freddie told her everything about his low self esteem and consuelling.

"oh my god Freddie w-w-why didn't you tell me or sam" said carly.

"at the time i didn't think anyone would care and i made my mom swear not to tell anyone...im so sorry" said Freddie.

" you have nothing to be sorry for...if you go...do you want to have a long distance relationship or not" said carly.

"do you" Freddie asked.

"can we try" carly pleaded.

Freddie smiled "yeah anything for you" he said.

Carly leaned her head on his shoulder "can you stay here with me tonight" asked carly.

"yeah baby i will" said Freddie.

"good" said carly.

That night Freddie and carly were watching marley and me. Carly was on freddies lap with her head resting on his shoulder whil freddies arms were wrapped around carlys waist holding her close.

"Freddie?"

"yeah baby"

"promise me you wont find anyone else at oxford" carly pleaded.

"I swear on my life...my heart belongs to you...i mighnt even go" said Freddie he looked down and saw carly asleep on his chest.

While watching her soon Freddie went to sleep as well.

Ok waddya think please review and im having writers block so if you have any ideas that would great.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so listen im thinking of quiting the story so look say so if you don't want me to. And look i know its been forever but i have other storys and writers block so ne ideas...

LAST TIME ON I DONT KNOW...

"listen carly we need to talk" said Freddie.

"oh no are you dumping me" said carly worried.

"what no no its just i-i-i-i-i got a scholarship to oxford high school and uni" said Freddie.

"s-s-s-so your just leaving m-m-me" said carly tears forming in her eyes.

"no...yes..no look o don't know i have to have an interview yet so i mightnt even be leaving" said Freddie.

"b-b-b-but what i-i-i-if you g-g-g-go" said carly starting to cry.

"i-i-i-i don't know" said Freddie.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN APPLY FOR THE SCHOLARSHIP I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME" said carly crying like mad.

Freddie put his arms around her trying to soothe her.

"carly listen its time i told you the truth" said Freddie.

Freddie told her everything about his low self esteem and consuelling.

"oh my god Freddie w-w-why didn't you tell me or sam" said carly.

"at the time i didn't think anyone would care and i made my mom swear not to tell anyone...im so sorry" said Freddie.

" you have nothing to be sorry for...if you go...do you want to have a long distance relationship or not" said carly.

"do you" Freddie asked.

"can we try" carly pleaded.

Freddie smiled "yeah anything for you" he said.

Carly leaned her head on his shoulder "can you stay here with me tonight" asked carly.

"yeah baby i will" said Freddie.

"good" said carly.

That night Freddie and carly were watching marley and me. Carly was on freddies lap with her head resting on his shoulder whil freddies arms were wrapped around carlys waist holding her close.

"Freddie?"

"yeah baby"

"promise me you wont find anyone else at oxford" carly pleaded.

"I swear on my life...my heart belongs to you...i mighnt even go" said Freddie he looked down and saw carly asleep on his chest.

While watching her soon Freddie went to sleep as well.

THE NEXT DAY...

Carly and sam were at their lockers talking about freddies scholarship sam already knew.

"so...hes leaving" said sam.

"maybe he has to have an interview yet so he might be staying" said carly.

"but what about icarly" asked sam.

"we will worry about it when the time comes" said carly.

Just then freddie came by.

"hey baby...sam" said freddie putting his arm around carlys waist.

"freddie i-i-i-i-i-im s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-oo-r-r-r-r-ry-y-yy for hurting you so badly said sam.

"eh thanks" said freddie.

"hey uh guys my interview is this Saturday at my house...i thought you might want to know" said freddie.

Carly looked down on the florr unsure of what to say she was happy for freddie but she wanted him to stay she didn't say so because she didn't want freddie to miss this oppurtionaty of a life time...though freddie knew he didn't want to leave his mother was pushing him to go.

Freddie lifted carlys head and kissed her lips gently.

Carly put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep while freddie held her tight.

"sam i need you help...i want you to mess up my interview i don't want to go my mom is forcing me" said freddie.

"eh well...ok but it wont be easy...ah who am i kidding it will be easy" said sam.

"thanks i owe ya one" said freddie.

"k...make sure you never hurt carly" said sam glaring at him.

"i swear on my life" said freddie.

The bell rang so carly woke up and they all went to class just waiting for the plan to unfold...

Ok so look review and tell if i should keep going or not.

REVIEW.


End file.
